1. Field of the Invention
A large variety of items are wholly or in part made of thermoplastic polymer materials. One disadvantage of using thermoplastic polymers develops due to the presence of thermoplastic surfaces. In particular, it has been found that when thermoplastic surfaces are placed against each other with some pressure being applied for a length of storage time, that these surfaces frequently stick together. This disadvantage is especially noted during storage in summer months or under hot conditions.
Frequently items are damaged due to this cohesion. Furthermore, difficulty is encountered in separating the thermoplastic surfaces which have stuck together. Time must be taken to apply the necessary amount of force to separate the surfaces. Frequently the force needed cannot be mustered without a great deal of difficulty.
Problems of this nature can be solved by placing materials such as sodium lauryl sulfate in a thin film on the thermoplastic surface. Such coatings, however, are disadvantageous in that many objects are thereafter wetted. Materials such as sodium lauryl sulfate will suds. Another disadvantage encountered with such materials is due to the feeling of the film composition such as sodium lauryl sulfate on the surface of the thermoplastic. To the hands, especially when moisture is present, the item will feel soapy or slimy.
It would be advantageous to provide an easily applied film for such thermoplastic surfaces to prevent or reduce the tendency of these thermoplastic surfaces to stick together. It would be further advantageous to provide a composition which would not cause sudsing or foaming when the treated thermoplastic surface comes into contact with water or when handled in the presence of moisture. It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide a composition and method for giving such protection.